Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of towers and methods of constructing towers. In particular, the invention relates to self-supporting towers and methods of constructing such towers.
In the past, self-supporting towers are assembled piece-by-piece at the site. Skilled iron workers fasten the various legs and lattices together, generally at overlapping joints. Erecting such a tower is time consuming and requires extensive use of skilled workers and a crane.
The tower of the invention is pre-assembled in section, then shipped to a site for erection. First support members of selected length are placed upon the bases. Second support members are made up in sections so that the length of the tower can vary, and for ease of transportation. The tower has an upper member erected on top of the support members or trusses. The second support members are placed on top of first support members.
Each of the sections has an outside leg and two inside legs. The sections are connected in a vertical manner by flanges that mate on the ends of each section. The sections are connected to form a support member, either a first or second support member. The three first support members are connected together by attaching the top of each adjacent inside leg to the top of an adjacent inside leg on one of the other first support members. Each pair of inside legs may also be attached at an intermediate point, to form a window lower juncture. Second support members will be joined to the three first support members from a vertical direction utilizing flange connections more fully explained within. Additional support members will be constructed from sections to a desired height for the tower structure with an upper member being placed on the top. The upper member, which also has three legs, is then laced together to form a triangular cross section. The upper member is erected on top of the three support members, so that the three legs of the upper member extend upward from the three outside legs of the support members.